


Parchment & Ink & Just the Right Amount of You

by bluesuperGiant



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Pacifica Northwest, Aged Up, Coping, Dipifica - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuperGiant/pseuds/bluesuperGiant
Summary: The night Pacifica woke up and found her husband writing.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Parchment & Ink & Just the Right Amount of You

Pacifica woke up to the sound of pen scratching paper. The light from the lamp momentarily blinding her, she blinks as her vision adjusts to the brightness. Dipper’s bent on his paper, hair mussed and eyebrows furrowing in concentration, as he jots down whatever’s happening in that brilliant mind of his.

She can watch him clearly like this, because the desk is just beside the bed--an arrangement they both agreed on, since the last time Pacifica woke up and realized her husband wasn’t beside her, she had a panic attack and screamed bloody murder until Dipper came barreling down from the study room, bewildered and panic stricken as well. It wasn’t really a good combination, two adults panicking at the same time, and it took them until dawn to calm each other down.

It’s good like this, she thinks. This arrangement benefits the two. Whenever Dipper wakes up from a nightmare, he would always want to write to keep himself distracted, and when Pacifica wakes up, she will find him there. On good nights, when Dipper wakes up, he doesn’t need to write to keep himself distracted. It starts with him wrapping his arms around her waist, and when he’s sure she’s awake, they get busy from there. 

Right now, however, don’t seem to be one of those nights. Pacifica watches as he bends and moves his hand to the flow of the words. He is properly beautiful like this, and the first time Pacifica noticed that she finds watching someone writing to be an image of beauty, that’s when she knew she was in trouble.

She watches him until her eyelids grow heavy again, and she let herself be dragged back to sleep.

The next time she woke up was to the sound of thuds on wood. Pacifica opens her eyes and waits patiently as they adjust to see blearily as Dipper knocks his head on the desk. This is nothing new. When Dipper gets frustrated he does a lot of annoying things like muttering, talking to himself, chewing or clicking his pen—which doesn’t happen now because she threw all his retractable pens and either he use capped ones or write in his own blood.

A few knocks later, he stops and groans. Slowly he turns and his eyes landed on her. Surprise registers on his face and then warmth.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” He croaks, bringing his hand to caress her cheek.

She hummed and leans in to the touch. Inhaling his scent, although the room is full with the mix of theirs, the one currently in his palm is stronger. Parchment and ink and just the right amount of Dipper. “Just keep it down.” She whispers.

“I’ll try.” Dipper takes her hand and never lets go even until he started writing again. She weaves their fingers and adjusts her position and goes back to sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was inspired by the scene in The Wind Rises where Jiro holds his wife’s hand while he works)


End file.
